Lip Sync Battle Shorties (Cartoon Network Special)
Category:Specials Category:Niveithika1999’s Stuff Category:Crossovers Category:Programmes Lip Sync Battle Shorties (Cartoon Network Special) ''is a Crossover Special with different CN characters and Lip Sync Battle Shorties. With Special Guest, Betty Cohan. Transcript Part 1 Let's go, one way or another I'm gonna find ya I'm gonna get ya, get ya, get ya, get ya One way or another I'm gonna win ya I'll get ya, I'll get ya Na na na na na na na na na Na na na na na na na na na One way or another I'm gonna see ya I'm gonna meet ya, meet ya, meet ya, meet ya One day or another I'm gonna win ya I'm gonna get ya, get ya, get ya, get ya One way or another JoJo Siwa: Wow! (Music plays while the dance crew is dancing) Jojo Siwa: Welcome to Lip Sync Battle Shorties! I'm Jojo Siwa! Betty Cohan: And I'm Betty Cohen, the founder of Cartoon Network. Before we get into the competition, give it up for our "Don't beat the heat!" Dance Crew! Jojo Siwa: And also, give it up for your host, all the way from central city, the father of Steven Universe, Greg Universe! Crowd: (Cheering) Greg Universe: Hi, everyone, I'm so glad to be here, thank you very much. Before we start the show tonight, let's give it up for my friend, with her gigantic bow, JoJo Siwa, and Betty Cohen, who founded Cartoon Network! Crowd: (Cheering) Greg: JoJo, Betty, I'm so glad you 2 are here because tonight, we are honoring our Cartoon Network characters and we've picked them already. But before we introduce them to you, I must say that they had to choose a song they like and perform it. And at the end of the show, one of them will take home the iced-out, golden mic! And our mic holder of the day is... Pearl! (Pearl Appears) Pearl: Hi, Greg! Is this microphone, made out of gold or... is it amber? (Crowd confused) Greg Universe: Oh, it's just gold, Pearl. Pearl: (Looks at the microphone) Oops. (Crowd laughs) Greg Universe: Pearl, Pearl, it's okay. Just save that mic for later okay? By the way, let's meet our shorties, shall we? (Crowd Cheers) Greg Universe: Give it up for Riley O'Gannon-Red! Riley is a huge fan of Mystery Incorporated that she made her own mystery solving group called the Mystery Youth Group! And give it up for my son, Steven Universe! Steven and the Crystal Gems had saved the world from danger a million times with their crystal powers! And last, give it up for Buttercup! Buttercup and her sisters did the same thing like Steven: Save the world from danger! Welcome to Lip Sync Battle Shorties, everyone! I am so glad that ''you 3 are here! Riley: We're so glad too. Buttercup: I'm ready for some competition. But I'll try not to be too competitive. (Crowd laughs) Steven: Hi dad! This place is awesome. Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, I'm doing it for you! (Crowd Cheers) Greg Universe: Well, then, Riley, you're up first! Go backstage and get ready. While she's at it, let's see how she did it. Riley: My friend Freddy told me that when he first came to Lip sync battle, he was very shy because he doesn't want his gang to fight. Then, he overcame his shyness by singing a Russian song to let them know that he loves his friends. Choreographer: So what song are you doing? Riley: Overture, turn the lights. Choreographer: Why? Riley: Jerry Seinfeld sang that song Choreographer: Welcome, Jerry Seinfeld! Jerry Seinfeld: It's so nice to meet you guys! Can't believe I'm doing this song with a little girl. I sang that song in my sitcom, "Seinfeld", you know? (Overture (Turn the Lights) plays) Riley lip syncs: Overture, curtain, lights! This is it, the night of nights! No more rehearsing and nursing a part! We know every part by heart! Jerry Seinfeld comes in and lip syncs: Overture, curtain, lights! This is it, we'll hit the heights! Both: And oh what heights we'll hit? On with the show this is it. (Dance crew comes to the stage, marching in Black suits) Riley and Jerry: Tonight what heights we'll hit. On with the show, this is it! (Crowd Cheers) Greg Universe: Give it up for Riley and Jerry Seinfeld! (Crowd Cheers) Jojo Siwa: Jerry Seinfeld, How are you doin'? Jerry Seinfeld: I'm good. Nice bow by the way. Jojo Siwa: Thanks. Greg Universe: Jerry, you used to be on the sitcom named after you? Jerry: Yes, and I'm always funny and Riley is the same. Greg Universe: Well, it looks like Riley and Jerry have a lot in common, and has done a good job on her performance. But let's come back when my son, Steven gets ready. This is Lip sync battle shorties! Overture, curtain, lights! This is it, we'll hit the heights! And oh what heights we'll hit? On with the show this is it! Part 2 (Music plays) Greg Universe: Welcome back to Lip Sync Battle Shorties, and Steven is ready for his performance, check him out! Steven Universe: (Singing) We... are the Crystal Gems. (Humming) Excuse me, how come you guys don't have gemstones? Dancer: Well, we're just normal humans like you and... (Steven shows his gemstone on his stomach) Dancer: Oh... sorry, Steven. Steven: I'm doing this song, because... (Whispering) it's for pearl. Choreographer: Pearl, what Steven is doing is a surprise for you. Pearl: Okay... Greg Universe: Okay, the person sitting on the VIP with the 2 other LSB Shorties is our mic holder, Pearl! Pearl? Pearl: Yes? Greg Universe: I miss you. Also, Steven has a surprise performance for you, look at it! (It's over, isn't it plays) Steven: I was fine with the men Who would come into her life now and again I was fine, cause I knew That they didn't really matter until you I was fine when you came And we fought like it was all some silly game Over her, who she'd choose After all those years, I never thought I'd lose It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over? It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over? You won, and she chose you And she loved you And she's gone It's over, isn't it? Why can't I move on? (Garnet, and Amethyst come) (Crowd Cheers) Jojo Siwa: Whoa! War and glory, reinvention. Fusion, freedom, her attention Greg Universe: Garnet and Amethyst everyone! Out in daylight, my potential Bold, precise, experimental (All 3 start dancing) Who am I now in this world without her? Petty and dull, with the nerve to doubt her What does it matter? It's already done Now I've got to be there for her son It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over? It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over? You won, and she chose you And she loved you And she's gone It's over, isn't it? Why can't I move on? It's over, isn't it? Why can't I move on? (Crowd Cheers) (Pearl comes to hug Steven) Pearl: Steven, that was so beautiful! Garnet! Amethyst! (Steven and the Crystal Gems hug each other) Garnet: Hey Pearl! I missed you! Amethyst: I missed you too, we always have each other, you know. Betty Cohan: I just really love this song, you know. It's very heartwarming. Steven: I know Greg Universe: I know it as well. Look at all the love. When we come back, Buttercup will get ready with her performance. Part 3 (Music Plays) Greg Universe: We are back and this Power puff Girl, Buttercup is getting ready for her performance. But is she tough enough to do it? Let's find out. Buttercup: That O'Gannon girl told me to try not to be too tough. But, I'll try. Choreographer: Buttercup, when you chose that song, I think it was sung by Freddie Mercury, right? Buttercup: Who's Freddie Mer- Oh.. right. The singer from Queen. Sorry. Stomp stomp clap x2. Hey, I think i’m getting the hang of it. (We will rock you by Queen plays) Buttercup: Buddy you're a boy make a big noise Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day You got mud on yo' face. You big disgrace Kickin' your can all over the place. Singin' With Blossom and Bubbles: We will we will rock you (Crowd Cheers) Jojo Siwa: Blossom and Bubbles! We will we will rock you Blossom: Buddy you're a young man hard man, Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day You got blood on yo' face, You big disgrace Wavin' your banner all over the place All: We will we will rock you Buttercup: Sing it out! All: We will we will rock you Bubbles: Buddy you're an old man poor man, Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day You got mud on your face, Big disgrace Somebody better put you back into your place All: We will we will rock you Buttercup: Sing it! All: We will we will rock you Buttercup: Everybody All: We will we will rock you We will we will rock you Buttercup: Alright (Buttercup gets the guitar and plays it) (Crowd cheers) Greg Universe: Give it up for Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup! Blossom: Hey guys! Bubbles: Hi! (Giggles) Greg Universe: You guys are sisters, are you? Buttercup: Yes. Greg Universe: Well, that's good. I know that you guys did the same like Steven did: Save the world from danger. Blossom: Well, it looks like us and Steven Universe have a lot in common. Greg Universe: (Laughs) Well. While the Powerpuff Girls talk with Steven universe and the crystal gems, we'll wonder who will take home the golden microphone! This is LSB Shorties! We'll be right back. Part 4 + Last Performance (Music Plays) Greg Universe: Welcome back, everybody! We would like to thank our shorties for doing their great performances. Bring out the mics, Pearl! Pearl: Well, as a Crystal Gem, I will give the gold mics to each and every one of you. For Riley, for Steven, and for Buttercup! (Crowd Cheers) Pearl: Congrats to our Lip Sync Battle Shorties! (Crowd Cheers) Greg Universe: Congrats it is, Pearl. I have a feeling that the surprise guest is coming all the way from crystal cove! Riley: Freddy! I should've known! Crowd: OH! Greg Universe: Riley! how do you know?! Riley: He's my friend Crowd: Aww! Greg: Well let's see if you guys can do a finale with him! Choreographer: Riley O'Gannon-Red, this is your lucky day, because for our finale, here comes Fred Jones! Kids: (Cheering) Riley: Freddy! (Riley runs to Freddy and excitedly hugs him) Fred: D'oh! (Laughs) Oh, Riley. Shorties: (Laughing) Fred Jones Jr.: Okay, lemme tell you this. I was shy when I first came to Lip Sync Battle. Now I overcame my shyness because of my speech. Riley: I chose a song for Freddy. And that represents a story. It's called "Lillibulero". What do you think? Shall we have Fred do a finale with us? Shorties: (Cheering) Buttercup: This better be good. Greg Universe: since the shorties have gotten ready for their finale, let's see it! With our special guest, Fred Jones! (Crowd Cheers) (Lillibulero plays, the shorties and Fred march) Fred Jones Jr.:There was an old farmer, in Dorset did dwell All: Lillibulero bullen a lar Riley: And he had a wife, that many knew well All: Lillibulero bullen a lar Lero lero Lillibulero, Lillibulero bullen a lar Shorties and Fred, marching in a circle while singing: Lero lero Lillibulero, Lillibulero bullen a lar Steven: The devil came to the old man in the plough All: Lillibulero bullen a lar Dancer, dressed up as a devil: One of your family I must have now! All: Lillibulero bullen a lar Dancer, dressed up as a devil: It's not your oldest Son that I crave, But tis your wife and it's she I must have! Shorties and Fred, marching in a circle while singing: Lero lero Lillibulero, Lillibulero bullen a lar Buttercup: She knocked out Satan against all odds! All: Lillibulero bullen a lar Riley, pretend frightened: Let's turn her out or she'll murder us all! All: Lillibulero bullen a lar Steven: He's bundled up in his pack and then, Fred Jones Jr.: With his own hands, he took her again! Shorties and Fred, marching in a circle while singing: Lero lero Lillibulero, Lillibulero bullen a lar Buttercup: I’ve been a tormenter will all of my life! All: Lillibulero bullen a lar Fred: But I’m never tormented like this farmer’s wife! All: Lillibulero bullen a lar! Lero lero Lillibulero, Lillibulero bullen a lar Shorties and Fred, marching in a circle while singing: Lero lero Lillibulero, Lillibulero bullen a lar! (Crowd Cheers) Cast Main Characters Special Guests Jerry Seinfeld as Himself Frank Welker as Fred Jones Jr. Betty Cohan as Herself Amanda Leighton as Blossom Kristen Li as Bubbles Estelle as Garnet Deedee Magno Hall as Pearl Michaela Dietz as Amethyst Songs Riley: Overture (Turn the Lights) from the show, "The Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show" (With Jerry Seinfeld) Steven: It's over, isn't it? by Deedee Magno Hall (Pearl) (With Greg Universe and the Crystal Gems Amethyst, and Pearl) Buttercup: We will rock you by Queen (Special Appearance by Blossom and Bubbles) Last Song: Lillibulero from "Tankards and Taverns" (With Fred Jones Jr.) Notes It is revealed to be a 3-way tie for the contestants because all of them have the good performances. Bolded words mean one winner This is the second time Fred goes to Lip Sync Battle, and the first time he lip syncs a folk song.